


Simple Pleasures

by DesertVixen



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: A break in between missions means it's time to refuel...
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo/Gaby Teller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts).



“Does every meal have to be a production?” Gaby wondered aloud as Napoleon Solo bustled about the French farmhouse’s kitchen. The wind howled outside, and the rain poured down – in Napoleon’s opinion, it was the perfect night for a boeuf bourguignon. The fireplace crackled merrily, and it was if they were in their own little world. 

They might be stuck here awaiting their next assignment but there was no point in suffering from boredom. He’d gone foraging for chanterelles earlier, and had some set aside for a mushroom omelette in the morning. Fresh mushrooms and farm-fresh eggs with a little brioche were one of the right ways to start the morning, in his opinion.

“Yes. Focus on your chess game,” he chided her. She was learning how to play chess with Illya Kuryakin, or rather, she was trying to. Illya was a competitive man, and teaching was not his forte.

“In Soviet Russia, cooking is simply a means to an end,” Illya said, taking one of Gaby’s knights off the board. “Food is fuel, nothing more.”

Napoleon shuddered dramatically. “Food is one of the greatest pleasures known to man…or woman,” he said with a nod towards Gaby. “I’ll keep that it mind the next time you suggest I make borscht.”

“That is…different,” Illya said after a moment, and Napoleon shook his head.

“There’s some Brie and baguette in the pantry if you’re truly starving,” he said over his shoulder. “But good boeuf bourguignon cannot be rushed.”

There was more grumbling, but he ignored them until it was time tp eat. Cooking was a way for him to relax, much like Illya’s sports activities and Gaby’s tinkering with cars. It let him focus on what he was doing, and not whatever the next mission was. There were other ways to relax as well, but those were best enjoyed when people weren't suffering from empty stomachs.

As predicted, when he served dinner (Gaby had, once again, lost the chess game) the other two devoured it.

“What did you make for dessert?” Illya inquired as Gaby stacked empty plates on the counter.

“But food is fuel,” Napoleon said innocently. “Surely even you have enough fuel for this evening?”

Gaby only smiled. “As long as you have breakfast covered, I’m sure we can handle tonight.”

Napoleon grinned, and lifted her hand to his lips. “You can count on me.”

After all, food was only one of the pleasures known to man or woman...

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it!


End file.
